pirategalaxytipsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate galaxy TIPS Wiki
Pirate galaxy tips n wiki welcome ,This is to help you to learn how to earn crystle's aka cryonite and how to do some story mission's, also to tell you which is the best place to get cryonite, energy and the other useful things in pirate galaxy(not completed,feel free to add) summary * Vega system is for new players, as you can tell, because you start out there. * There are conquest planets in all system * The main systems include Vega, Antares , Gemini, Mizar, Sol, Draconis, Sirius, and Tau Ceti (more coming) * There are four types of ships (Storm, Tank, Stun, Engineer), with different ones for higher players. (Sniper, Defender, Hunter, Hybrid) * Tank has amazing defensive qualities, and a ton of hp. Shields put a shield aroud you, aim scrambler makes other things miss more, taunt makes mantis come towards you, and aggrobomb does massive damage. * Shock is great for pvp, with stuns for individuals and stuns for groups. The also have a speed actuator, which boosts the cooldown times for your other stuff, and aggrobeacons, which draw all mantis around you to it. * Engineer is a great support ship, with abilities to heal other players, shield them, and revive them, and can also heal a group in an instant. * Storm is the best for offense, with rockets to inflict massive damage, and aim computers to boost hit and critical chance. Perforators pierce shields, and the thermoblast sets a target ablaze, doing damage over time. * Sniper is great for long distance assaults, and has an Area of Effect weapon, the Orbital Strike. The Sniper also has an ability to boost itself's or a friend's attack power, and can summon a little drone to help fight. * Defenders are good for defending areas, as they have mines and stick bombs. Defenders also have ability turrets, Attack Turrets and Repair Turrets. The attack turret boosts attack power in an area, and repair turret repairs ships in an area. * Hybrids, including Ancients and the Hunter, are a mix of the ships mentioned above. The Hunter is a hybrid of a sniper and shock, so it has a sniper blaster and a stun charge. * Healing to other ships only work if you are a buddy with them, are in a squadron with them, or are a clanmate! * Squadrons are a group of up to five people working together, sharing rewards. * Clans and alliances are great to be in, as people in clans and alliances work together for a common cause. * Different Mantis have different abilities. Custodian Commanders and Ressurectors are best avoided until you get decent technology, as the Custodians stun you, leaving you helpless, and Ressurectors revive other Mantis. * In Gemini and above, you will meet Death Squads (DS) which are extremely dangerous. DS's include a Custodian Commander leading, a Ressurector to revive the other Mantis, two Marauders and two Rocketeers. The best ship to deal with these is a storm, as you can thermoblast the commander, and rocket everything else. * Pirate mode is the pvp system of the game, but is often risky, as you can be killed easily by high level players. However, if you are in Pirate Mode, as long as you have bounty, you get a 5% experience bonus. * Hangers provide a place to color and name/rename your ship, upgrade your technology, buy new ships, and upgrade armor. * Not all planets have hangers! Be careful! * Blueprints, when you collect them, provide new technology. There are three types of blueprints: Normal(blue), Rare(gold), and Conquest(cyan). * Mantis aren't the only things that shoot back! Imperials, Methanoids, Pirates, and Ancients are all against you! Don't worry, though, they don't appear untill MUCH later. Category:Browse